Our Night
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Malam yang sama terulang/"Hyung, aku keluar sebentar, ya!"/Tapi tidak malam ini/"Hyung?"/Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku/"LEPASKAN!"/-2Min-Key-\


_Malam yang sama terulang_

Kedua lelaki di dalam ruangan itu terdiam, serius menyimak acara yang sedang disiarkan di layar 17 inch di hadapan mereka. Hanya suara tv yang terdengar, selain suara jarum jam tipis yang bergerak tiap detiknya.

Dalam keheningan, keseriusan, itu ada sepasang mata yang masih bermain, berupaya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv. Mata besar itu bergerak dengan hati-hati ke serong, mencari sosok lelaki lainnya dalam ruangan itu.

_Gotcha_! Lelaki lainnya sedang diam, dengan ekspresi serius yang manis—di mata lelaki bermata besar. Syukurlah, lelaki itu tidak menyadari kalau sedang diamati.

Bibir sang pengamat tertarik, membuat sebuah senyum tipis—sangat tipis agar tidak terlihat oleh nyawa lain di ruangan itu. Mengamati wajah lelaki di dekatnya ini memang cara jitu membunuh waktu, tidak akan pernah bosan.

Mata bulat indah, kulit putih yang terawat, bibir merah, bulu mata yang cukup lentik, tulang pipi yang terangkat indah dan… apalah lagi itu untuk mendeskrisipkan kecantikan dan kemanisan seorang wanita yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang lelaki.

Lagi-lagi, senyum itu semakin tertarik.

+PIIP+

+PIIP+

Kedua pasang mata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat sebuah ponsel di atas meja menyala layarnya dan bergetar pelan. Sebuah tangan terulur mengambil ponselnya. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya sang empu tangan beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Mian_, Minho _hyung_. Aku pergi sebentar, ya!"

_Tidak malam ini_

GREP

"_Hyung_?"

Wajah Minho terangkat, menatap dalam lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Andwae_, Taemin."

_Tidak akan lagi_

Dalam gerakan cepat Minho bangkit dari duduknya, bergerak mendekatkan dirinya pada Taemin—yang diam tak melawan.

Dalam lautan keseriusan, penuh emosi yang dalam, Minho mencari iris mata lelaki dalam kekungannya, memerangkapnya dalam aura yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

_Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku_

~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

_Tonight__of__Friday_

(A 2Min angst/romance fiction)

DISCLAIMER:;: PLOT: Yuuri Higuchi (with arrangement from Cherry Chibi), STORY: Cherry Chibi, CHARACTERS: They belongs to their couple

LENGTH:;: One Shot!

CAST:;: Lee Taemin (SHINee), Choi Minho (SHINee)

CAMEO:;: Kim Kibum (SHINee), Kim Jonghyun (SHINee) [Just name], Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) [Just name]

**Happy reading~**

~:0:~

Adopting from "Tonight the Night" by Yuuri Higuchi

~:0:~

_Ini berawal dari kejadian itu…_

Minho terkejut saat mendapati teman satu klubnya-lah yang menyambutnya begitu dia membukakan pintu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sang anak baru akan datang ke rumahnya sebigini cepat tanpa pemberitahuan. Walau, Minho sudah bilang, _"Datanglah ke rumahku kapan saja, Taemin!"_

Meski mereka sudah cukup akrab, tetap saja Minho tidak mengerti. Apalagi dengan ekspresi memohon Taemin yang sangat… eumm… kau tahu sendiri reaksi apa yang terjadi pada Minho oleh aksi Taemin itu.

"Kumohon, Minho _hyung_…"

Minho masih menatap Taemin heran, tidak berniat untuk bergerak sampai dia paham apa maksud semua ini.

"Izinkan aku tinggal disini, tanpa kau harus tahu alasannya!"

Entah setan dari mana—mungkin anak buah Kyuhyun, sepupu Minho, Minho mengangguk begitu saja.

_Dan setelah itu semuanya berubah._

Keadaan keduanya yang sudah akrab semakin mencair dan hangat. Mereka cocok satu sama lain. Entah faktor golongan darah atau apa, mereka merasa dapat menyatu dengan yang lainnya.

Minho bersyukur, rumahnya kini tidak hanya diisi oleh teriakan tidak jelas saat dia dan Kyuhyun—terkadang Changmin masuk daftarnya—bermain game, atau musik yang dia nyalakan. Setidaknya sekarang ada _partner_nya untuk kolaborasi _dance_, _partner_ yang sangat hebat malah.

Meski _partner_ itu tidak begitu membantu dalam urusan memasak, Minho tidak masalah, selama itu Taemin, Minho menyukainya.

"Ada selai di bajumu." Minho menunjuk baju Taemin, yang baru saja keluar dari ruang sebelah.

"Eh?" Taemin menarik bajunya, berusaha mencari benda putih yang dimaksud Minho, hingga bajunya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

Minho meletakan buku bacaannya di sofa lalu beranjak mendekati Taemin. Meski berusaha tidak peduli, dada Minho sempat berdesir saat melihat perut putih itu.

Baru saja Minho mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda, sebuah suara lain menyahut.

+PIIP+

+PIIP+

"Ah, ponselku." Taemin menurunkan tangannya dari baju dan segera bergerak mencari ponselnya. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, dia membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

"…"

"Minho _hyung_, aku pergi keluar sebentar, ya!"

Taemin berjalan meraih sepatunya dan bergerak memakainya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Entah hanya dalam mata Minho, atau tatapan dengan senyuman itu mengandung sesuatu yang dalam?

_Tiap malam jum'at, Taemin selalu pergi ke suatu tempat_

"_Andwae_, Taemin!"

Minho berusaha menarik Taemin kembali duduk, namun gagal. Taemin justru mengalihkan wajahnya. Akhirnya, sebelum taemin berhasil kabur—meski tidak memperlihatkan gerakan pemberontakan, Minho bergerak cepat berdiri dan mendekati Taemin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"…"

"Ke mana kau pergi selama ini?"

Minho berdiri dengan tetap memegangi tangan Taemin, tepatnya sedikit memojokan Taemin, memastikan agar pertanyaannya terjawab. Namun, yang ia dapati adalah getaran rendah dari tangan yang digenggamnya.

"Lepaskan aku, _Hyung_…"

"Jawab aku dulu! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kalau kau menganggapku temanmu, lepaskan aku! _Jebal_!" suara itu lirih. Nadanya rendah, berusaha menahan gejolak emosi tersembunyi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"…"

"Kau tidak akan ke tempat lelaki itu lagi, 'kan?" entah sengaja, atau karena terbawa emosi, Minho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Tapi, Taemin tidak terlihat bereaksi atas itu.

"Lepaskan aku, _Hyung_!"

"_Shireo_!"

Taemin berbalik menatap Minho. Tatapannya perih, berusaha kuat, dia menghentakan tangan Minho. Tapi, Minho lebih cepat dan kuat. Minho menahan tangan Taemin di dinding bersama sang empu.

"…"

Sempat hening beberapa saat.

"_Ya_,"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Hyung."

_Sebuah mobil akan menjemputnya tiap malam itu. Dan Taemin tidak akan kembali sampai pagi._

Hanya udara dan beberapa medium padat yang menghalangi keduanya untuk saling menyentuh.

Dalam remang-remang cahaya, Minho dapat melihat sesosok lelaki keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam mewah. Lelaki itu merangkul Taemin dengan akrab, yang Minho dapat lihat, ditanggapi cukup ramah oleh Taemin.

Dan keduanya pergi setelah beberapa saat mengobrol ringan.

Minho terkejut. Matanya bertemu dengan Taemin. Namun hanya sebuah tatapan datar yang diterimanya, kemudian hilang dibalik pintu mobil yang mulai tertutup.

Setelah mobil itu hialng di balik tikungan, Minho dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menggetarkan dadanya.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak menjauhi kaca, dengan mata yang masih terus berusaha mencari bayangan dalam kegelepan malam.

.

"Minho-_ya_,"

"Hm?"

"Tatap akau kalau sedang bicara!"

Dengan malas Minho mendongakan wajahnya, mengalihkan diri dari kegiatan mencorat-coret kertasnya, melihat sang pengelola café melipat tangan di dada.

Lelaki berparas cantik itu tersenyum senang, Minho mengikuti perintahnya.

"Kau merindukan Taemin?"mata kucingnya semakin menyipit, berusaha membuat ekspresi semenarik mungkin.

Minho melengos. Dia menghela napas, hendak kembali berbalik berkutat dengan kertas bisnisnya—yang sudah dicorat-cerat, ketia dia ingat sesuatu.

"_Ya_,"

"_Mwoya_?" terdengar nada dingin, kesal. Mungkin sang lelaki cantik tidak suka diabaikan sang pemilik café.

"Kau tahu apa pekerjaan Taemin?"

Sebuah senyum. Minho merasa ada harapan.

"_You don't know_?"

Minho yang semakin berharap mulai terpancing.

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

Minho memutar badannya, menghadap lelaki tesebut.

"Beritahu aku, Key!"

"Baik, baik. Tanpa memohon aku juga akan memberitahumu." Key menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

"Kudengar dari Jonghyun, dia itu anak yatim piatu, ya? Orangtuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan. Dan tinggal neneknya saja."

"Yang itu aku sudah tahu." Nada Minho memburu.

"Woo! Sabar, Keroro!"

Minho menegak ludahnya. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Entah kenapa dia jadi tegang. Dengan serius dia mengikuti gerak bibir Key.

"Dia mendapat uang untuk biaya hidup dari seorang lelaki. Dan bayarannya, dia tidur dengan lelaki itu."

Minho menggertakkan giginya pelan. Dia tidak suka mendengar ini.

"Tidur? Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Jaman sudah berubah, Kodok! Taemin menemukan lelaki itu di bar."

Lelaki bermata besar itu terdiam. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk menampung informasi ini. Serasa… maya. Seolah tidak mungkin seorang Lee Taemin akan melakukan cara itu untuk menghidupi diri. Dengan wajah manis seperti itu, mungkin saja. Tapi, dengan kepribadian polosnya?

Oh, ayolah! Semua orang akan melakukan apa saja demi mempertahankan hidupnya ketika sudah sekarat.

"Dan,"

Minho melirik Key.

"Kau sepertinya juga belum menyadari alasan kenapa dia memilih pindah ke tempatmu, dan juga… kenapa kau sangat memperdulikannya."

Minho tertegun.

"Kau belum memikirkannya, ya…"

_Kini sudah jelas_

"Minho _hyung_!"

"_Andwae_!"

BRUK

Kedua tubuh itu jatuh bersamaan, menghempas dinginnya lantai. Lebih tepatnya, Taemin yang menabrak lantai sementara Minho mengekungnya dalam kedua tangannya.

"Hy—hhmpphh!"

Teriakan Taemin terpotong. Dengan liar, membabi buta, Minho meraup bibir Taemin. Tak ada iringan, hanya dominasi. Tak ada sahuta, namun penolakan.

"_Wae_…? Hhh… _Hyung_!" dengan napas terengah Taemin masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Minho mejauh darinya. Namun apa ada, tubuh Minho terlalu besar baginya. Dan tenaga Taemin sedang lemah sekarang.

"_Wae_?" Minho mengulang pertanyaan Taemin, kembali mengecup bibir lelaki di bawahnya. Napasnya memburu, antara napsu dan amarah.

Dia bukan lagi Minho. Hanyalah boneka yang digerakan emosi sesaat..

"Hy—hhmmpph! Hen… nnn! Hentikan! Nnnhh!"

TIIIIIINNN

TIIIIIINNN

Minho tersadar. Klakson mobil sangat keras diantara keheningan malam.

Memafaatkan kesempatan, Taemin berlari kabur menuju pintu.

"Taemin-_ya_!"

BLAM

Dan tinggalah Minho yang terdiam, menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya. Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya pasrah. Taemin akan membencinya.

"…"

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi…

masih ada kesempatan.

Gerakan Minho sangat cepat. Bagai kilat dia bangkit dan berlari mengejar pintu. Merangkul lembut Taemin dari belakang, tepat di hadapan lelaki lain di sana.

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi.

"Kumohon, pergilah! Aku tidak akan memberikan Taemin padamu."

Mata Taemin melebar, terkejut atas tindakan Minho yang terus menerus tiba-tiba. Dia menatap pada lelaki yang 'membayar'nya, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas.

"Aku sudah sadar sebenarnya, Taemin. Tapi, tetap saja…"

Entah kenapa, tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Aku ingin bepikir kau adalah milikku."

"Mi… _mianhae_."

Tangan Taemin teragkat perlahan, meraih tangan Minho yang mendekapnya.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_."

"Sudahlah." Lelaki itu berjalan mundur.

"Sejak awal, hatimu memang bukan milikku." Dengan santai, lelaki itu berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

"Oya," lelaki itu berbalik sebelum memasuki mobilnya, menatap kedua insane yang masih berdiri di sana. "Aku tidak akan berhenti membayar."

Dan dengan kalimat yang menggantung, lelaki itu meninggalkan Minho dan Taemin bersama gelapnya malam.

.

Panas. Satu kata yang keluar saat kau melihat adegan ini. Penuh perasaan, dan jiwa muda yang terlihat membara.

Minho melakukannya lagi, mengekung Taemin. Mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini, tanpa perlawanan.

"Kupikir…" Taemin menarik napas, mencari pasokan oksigen. "hanya dengan di sisimu sudah cukup,"

"Karena itu…"

Minho menarik wajah Taemin agar menatapnya. Meski remang, Taemin dapat melihat jelas senyum lebut Minho.

"Sudahlah." Minho mengecup bibir Taemin lembut. Tidak akan pernah habis.

"Selalu…"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, Minho _hyung_…"

"Aku…" Minho menuntun Taemin agar duduk. Tangannya menarik Taemin dalam rengkuhannya. Mencari kehangatan dan kejelasan, Taemin menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu Minho.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi."

Fin.


End file.
